In the Name of Love
by faithlace
Summary: A few weeks after the epilouge Ron and Hermione spiltup on bad terms. Ron marries Lavender and a year later Hermione marries Draco. This story starts as Rose and Scorpious prepare for sixth year. Ron bashing, Secondary Character Alternative Lifestyle
1. Chapter 1

She sits in her room reflecting on the last few hours she spent with her dad and his family. She hates spending time with her dad's family, her dad by himself isn't so bad but she cant stand his wife or their spawn. Lavender just has this ridiculously annoying habit of trying to mother her so Rose reasons that it isn't her fault she was upset about it, she already had a perfectly good mother and she didn't appreciate Lavender presuming to take the position. So when Lavender introduced Rose to someone as her daughter, Rose responded in the negative and now Rose had to wait in her room waiting for her mum to come and collect her. From her room she can hear the pop, no wait a double pop, her step dad came too that means they are going to talk about her again, she situates herself on the floor by the door with an extendable ear to listen.

"Hermione, we need to do something with Rosie she is so disrespectful when she is here," she heard her dad say

"Why don't you tell me what happened Ronald," Her mum responded

"She made a terribly rude comment to Lav when was introducing her to some friends from work, it was very vulgar Hermione -,"

"So you're sending her home," She heard her step dad interrupt, he is always firmly on her side "because she upset your wife?"

"It isn't like that Draco! For the thousandth time, she has no respect for this house or the people in it," Her dad said starting to get angry

" Well lets get her down here so we can get to the bottom of this," Hermione said "Rose, I know your listening come on down here honey,"

As Rose step out of her room she sees her little brother Hugo, he drags his fist with his thumb sticking out across his neck indicating she is going to get it for this one, she sticks her tongue out at him and continues down the stairs. Trying her hardest to look innocent she walks into the sitting room where everyone, she is surprised to see Lavender there, she usually hides upstairs when they have these talks.

"Mum, Draco, good evening," She says with a smile, Draco winks at her to tell it will be okay and because her dad cant see him and she has to stifle a giggle.

"Rose want to tell me what happened, at the party?" Her mum fixes her The Look

"Well mum see I went to that party where I didn't know anybody, and I was kind of mad at dad because its like we rarely see him and when we do he drags us to some party to ignore us all night. So then after Lavender criticizes my dress choice, we go and the first thing she does is introduces me to one of her awful friends as her daughter. It made me mad because she has no right to say stuff like that. So I might have said that just because she is shagging my dad it doesn't make her my mum," Rose finished looking at her feet in a well practiced way of looking ashamed.

"See, I told you it was disrespectful and vulgar," Ron said

"But it equally disrespectful for Lavender to introduce Rose as her daughter, Rosie was just defending her mother, weren't you Rosie," Draco stated smiling at Rose warmly, she could always rely on Draco to take up her side in front of her father

"Rosie, honey," Her mum started "I appreciate the sentiment but you should respect your dad's wife, even if she doesn't reciprocate. We should be getting home, Draco Side-Along with Rosie okay, I just need to get home'" And she left without another word

Draco looked up at his step daughter, "Come on sugar, lets go home Emmy and Ephraim were excited when we told them we were picking you up early," then he looked at Ron, "Weasly, I assume your son is still welcome to stay or do you wish me to collect him as well?" Draco was very upset, he didn't take kindly to people disrespecting his family, he was proud of Rose for defending her mum like that.

"Hugo is staying until the start of term as planned, we will take him to get his things for school," Ron said his arm around his wife as watched his little girl walk over to the worlds slimiest git and left without saying good-bye.

* * *

When they arrived at the manor Draco looked at Rose and smiled at her.

"Go on princess, Scorp and twins are in the play room if you want to see them, I am going to talk to your mum," with that he went up to his room and saw his wife glaring into the fireplace.

"Is it bad that I'm happy Rose said that to her? They are my children and she has no right to say those things," Hermione said as he walked through the door.

"Sweetheart, as happy as I am that she did it, that woman destroyed your marriage and now she has the audacity to refer to herself as the mother of YOUR children? I am angry on your behalf and very proud of Rose for reminding Lavender that she has a mother, however we both know she didn't have to use vulgarities to do so," Draco said "as funny as it was,"

"I am happy they did too, everyday I look back at everything that happened to bring us together and I laugh. You and the kids are the best things in my life, but its times like this that I get angrier at Ron for Rose's sake, would it kill him to take up for her just once with That Woman? Your very lucky that Astoria and Tracy are both so wonderful," Hermione stated looking at her husband.

"Yes few men are lucky enough to have an arranged marriage with a friend who happens to be a lesbian, sire an heir, then divorce once her retched mother dies so she can be happy with her long time lover," Draco said in a flat tone

"But they both love Scorp with all their hearts and adore the other children, aside from being great women. I however get an Ex-husband who married his pregnant mistress, contained to procreate and disregards his firstborn daughter in favor of his whore of a wife," Hermione added glaring slightly at nothing in particular when she added the last part

"Come love, Scorp and Rosie have charge of the twins for the night and I do believe I here a bottle of Ogden's Finest calling us," Draco said pulling wife up from the floor and guiding her over the their wet bar.

* * *

Scorp watched Rose come in with that sad look she gets her in eyes when her dad so blatantly chose his wife over her and gets himself ready to make her laugh as he always does for his sister.

"This has to be some kind of record it usually takes you at least two days to tire them enough to floo begging to come home where you belong, but you have been gone what eighteen hours?" he asks knowing full and well this is not what happened. At hearing their older brother talking the twins turned and launched themselves at Rose with cries of "Rosie you're home" and oh I missed you so much"

"Hey guys," she says scooping Emberlyn off the floor and hugging Ephraim to her legs "and Scorp I always tire of them this fast, I usually just wait so you can be rid of me longer,"

Scorp just smiles at her knowing this is exactly what she needs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or ideas you recognize

Author's note: I have proof read this multiple times, I apologise if I have missed any mistakes.

* * *

Ron was sitting in the living room, thinking about everything that had happened that weekend. When he noticed who was on the cover the of Lavender's Witch Weekly, none other than Rose and Lavender yelling at each other from the party, under the headline _Her Mother's Daughter_.

_Rose Weasly yells at Lavender Weasly at the Unveiling Party for Lavender's new line. Inside source says Rose was yelling because Lavender had introduced Rose as her daughter. exact quote in article_

"Lavender!" Ron shouts for his wife "What Won-Won?" She responds

"Have you seen the new Witch Weekly?" he says threw clenched teeth he is so angry that one of her friends released that picture and talked to the press

"No, not yet is it here?" She asked eagerly

"Oh its here, and you're on the cover with Rose,"

"Really?" She says as she reaches over to pick up the magazine "This is great,"

"How is this 'great'? Hermione is going to have a fit when she sees this, and it, like everything else that happens in the world, will be entirely my fault," Ron says

"You care way too much what Hermione thinks, and besides they mentioned my new line on the cover of Witch Weekly, you cant buy that type of publicity," Lavender adds in a superior tone

* * *

"Draco, babe come here," Hermione calls her husband into the sitting room, Draco walks in

"Yes love," He asks while he brushes some dirt off his hands he had just came in from playing with the twins outside.

"I think we should take the kids somewhere before the term starts, you know all of us as a family," Hermione tells him while she tilts her head slightly to look up at him

"Oh Merlin, woman. You act as though I have ever denied you anything, we can take the lot of them anywhere you like. However, my mother will be broken hearted if you don't include her Love,"

"Oh of course she can come, maybe we should invite Tori and Tracy too, or do you think they will be too busy with the new baby?" Hermione says excitedly

"I think they would enjoy spending time with the older kids before they leave for Hogwarts, well Tori will Tracy sees them all year but you know that," Draco says in an offhanded manner, Tracy teaches charms at Hogwarts.

"Okay you tell your Mum, I will Floo Hugo at Ron's and we can ask Tori and Tracy when they come for dinner tonight," Hermione said with a huge smile lighting up her face.

"You are so easy to please," Draco says to her as he leans over to kiss her forehead then leaves to find his mother.

Hermione walks over to the wall floo, an elevated fire place so you don't have to be on your knees to talk (a Malfoy is never brought to their knees) to call Ron's house. She gets that dizzy feeling disorientated feeling from flooing then Ron's living room comes into view with Lavender sitting on a couch reading a magazine she looks at Hermione

"Hey," Lavender says things have been understandably really awkward between the two of them ever since everything happened

"I needed to speak to my son, is Hugo available?" Hermione asked her voice dripping with formality

"HUGO, YOUR MUM IS ON THE FLOO," Lavender shouts from the couch then looks at Hermione "He should be down in a second," she said in a overly sweet tone

"My god woman next time could you yell a little louder I don't think the neighbors heard you," Hugo says to Lavender rubbing his ear with his finger, then to his mother "Hey Mum what's up?"

"Hey baby we are going to be taking a trip, the whole family, Nana Cissa, Aunty Tori and Aunty Tracy. I know you were going to stay here until term but we really want you to come with us it wont be the same without you,"

Hermione spoke to her son but it wasn't her son who responded because when Hugo was about to open his mouth to respond Lavender could be heard from the couch

"I think you should have asked Ron first Hermione, if we don't let Hugo go then he's going to be disappointed now," Lavender chastises Hermione from the couch. If looks could kill Lavender would have died and turned to dust right there

"Hugo, love go up to your room and get your things, I need to have a word with Lavender," Hermione says in a forced even tone as soon as Hugo leaves the room Hermione's timbre turns cold and controlled "First of all I was talking to _my son_ and I do not appreciate your ease dropping. Furthermore, I have the neither the need nor the inclination to ask permission to take my son anywhere. I think you seem to have forgotten that Draco and I have full custody of the Rose and Hugo. That Hugo visits as regularly as he does is because for some reason he enjoys spending time here and I have not as of yet felt the need to deny him,"

Right then Hugo comes back into the room from obviously listening from the stairs

"Mum I don't really need anything from my room here, I have most of my stuff at home anyhow," He says smiling at Hermione

"Okay Love, you come right thru the floo, Ephraim and Emmy will be so happy to see you," Hermione says pulling her head back into her house.

* * *

Author's Note #2: I really enjoyed writng the altercation between Hermione and Lavender, let me know how you think it turned out

Before Hugo follows his mum he looks at Lavender and says "Did you put extra stupid in your tea this morning? Assuming you have the authority to tell my mum what to do, you must be some kind of masochist. Tell my dad and the babies I said bye,"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any person place or idea in this story you recognize

* * *

Draco found his Mother sitting in the her favorite sun room,

"Mother, I apologize for interrupting but Hermione and I have decided to take the children on holiday and we were hoping you would accompany us?"

"Draco darling, I would gladly accompany you and your lovely wife. Will all of my grandchildren be in attendance?" Narcissa asked

"Hermione has gone to collect Hugo from his father's house for the occasion and we have yet to inform Rose and Scorpious but I have no doubt they will attend,"

"Now that that has been dealt with, love have you seen the new Witch Weekly?,"

"No Mother, I don't read that dribble, but if you see a dress Rosie will look lovely in just order it for her I am sure you remember her sizes" Draco responded

"I do remember her sizes and Rose does look beautiful, the dress is a little short but as is the style these days. I was more concerned however with Rosie being on the cover with that horrid Weasly woman but as you seem unconcerned…" Narissica makes a show of folding the magazine in her hand

"WHAT!," Draco interrupts his mother and grabs for the magazine in her hand quickly thumbing through it "Mione is going to have kittens she hates when the children end up in magazines,"

"Yes dear which is why you get the displeasure of bringing this information to her attention. Which I recommend you do so soon before Astoria does it first, she is quite the gossip,"

Draco merely nods at his mother as he leaves the room with the magazine clenched in his hand.

As Hermione looked at the magazine Draco handed to her and the memory of the first time she saw Lavender on the cover of a magazine comes unbidden to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

_Now that Rosie is at Hogwarts and Ron has been traveling for work so often it was just herself and Hugo at home more often then not. It had been a week since Rosie had started term and she has missed her terribly. Maybe she will take Hugo out to breakfast in muggle London to get out of the empty house, they could go visit her parents. She walks down stairs to have a cup of tea and sees the Daily Prophet sitting on the window sill where the owl must have dropped it. She puts the pot on to boil and suddenly she hears the pop of apparition and hears some frantic knocking on the back door. She answers the door to see Luna standing there in her night clothes,_

"_Oh honey I came over as soon as I saw, I knew you might need a shoulder to cry on and Rolf said he would take Hugo to spend the day out with him and the twins," Luna proclaimed_

"_Lu, what are you talking about?" _

"_You haven't seen it yet then, you should probably sit down your not going to like this, perhaps we should send Hugo off with Rolf before I tell you. And you cant look at the paper until then. Maybe they can all go hiking, so you can tell Hugo it would be awful to find out this way," Luna spurted with out even stopping for a breath_

"_Lu, you need to breathe and tell me what you are on about," _

"_After we send Hughie to mine believe me, you don't want him here when you find out,"_

"_Luna, I am not moving from this spot until you tell me what is going on!"_

"_Hermione, I am making you wait because it would be best for my godson if you didn't have a fit while he is standing behind you," then from the kitchen came the voice of a sleepy sounding Hugo_

"_Auntie Lu what is mummy going to have a fit about," _

"_Hughie, sugar why don't you go get dressed and you can go play with the twins and Uncle Rolf. While me and your mum have a chat and some tea okay love?" Luna said to her godson then turned back to his mother and added in a hushed tone "Really Hermione please just believe me, it will be better if you see him off first," _

"_Okay Luna, baby doll ran along and get dressed," Hermione said to her son with out taking her eyes from Luna._

_It was just a little later that Hermione had closed the wards after seeing Hugo off, Luna insisted that soon a lot of people would be coming and Hermione might want her privacy. It was then that Luna had her sit down in the living room and handed The Prophet, on the cover was a picture of a very pregnant Lavender Brown kissing Ron and in huge flashing letters the words __**Weasly Love Child **__right above their heads. _

_She couldn't stop the tears as they poured down her face, the betrayal was bad enough but to find out on the cover of the paper was something entirely worse. She flipped to the story and there were more pictures even an interview with a mutual friend of Hermione and Lavender saying that Ron was always away at Lavenders and hadn't confessed to Hermione when he find out the baby with Lavender. Saying he didn't want to lose her friendship and wasn't sure how to tell her with out losing that. Not to mention the children, he was sure they would hate him but he didn't want to walk away from Lavender whom according to this friend he was madly in love with._

_Hermione couldn't breathe she didn't know what to do her whole world had just come crashing down, she knew they hadn't been terribly happy in their marriage but thought they we going to stay together until Hugo went to Hogwarts, that was what they had decided. How could he? Who the hell did he think he was? _

_She could feel people trying to come through the wards but Luna had been right she didn't want to see anyone especially a red head any red head, she just cried and cried while Luna held her or just told her reassuring things. Not that anything would help. She suddenly remembered that her baby girl was going to her about this at school; see it on the front page and children could be so cruel. No doubt they would give her hell for this she said it was already hard being for her just being who she was, famous by birth because of her family. She had to do something she needed to speak to McGonagall she had to do something for her baby._

* * *

"Hermione, are you quite alright love you look like you've seen a specter," Draco's voice brought her out of her flash back

"Sorry, babe I just detest seeing my little girl made a mockery of,"

"I know but on a brighter side you know Tori will be over soon and the two of you can plot your revenge on the bint and be all the happier for it. Maybe the two of you can sabotage her line, the stuff is hideous anyway it shouldn't be hard to make sure no one will sells it," Draco said just as the floo sounded in the other room and crying can be heard "With that being said I do believe our newest godchild has arrived with its parents in tow no doubt, you and Tori can get a start on with Mother and Tracy while the lot of you gush over the little tyke hmm? How does that sound love?"

"Sounds wonderful, I do assume you are talking about destroying that Weasly trollop?" Astoria's voice rings through the room as she walks in carrying with her the squawking child "I seriously tire of her insistence on being...well present. And your godson has a name and it is Acton, you would do well to remember it Draco,"

The rest of the evening was spent on family time: plotting revenge and planning family holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

Hugo Weasly felt like he was living his young life between a rock and a hard place. He loved both his parents very much and he had pretty awesome step parents too, well Lavender has her moments anyway. But he always felt like he was in the middle because he unlike Rosie didn't blatantly choose one parent over the other. He understood that Rose had a lot of resentment toward their dad for all the pain and trouble he had caused both her and their mum. It was hard on Rose it had happened just after she started her first year of Hogwarts and people gave her real hard time of it. Hugo however knew that his dad had never meant for either of them to be hurt, that's a conversation that Hugo would remember his whole life long.

_A nine year old Hugo sat there on the grass out side his grandma Molly's house with his dad. This is the first time he_ _had gotten to see his dad in weeks_

"_Hugh, son I am so sorry for all this, I never meant for it to happen this way. I love you Hugo and I love Rosie. I know your only nine but you're Hermione's son so you are right brilliant, I need you to understand. That sometimes things just get so far out of hand that no matter what you do its not the right thing, because someone you care about is going to get hurt. I made some very big mistakes things that I shouldn't have done but you can never change the past. A real man stands up and admits when he has done wrong by someone son and that's what I am doing right now," Ron stops talking for a minute and just holds his head in his hands "Things between your mum and I have been sour for a while but that was no excuse for what I did and I will forever regret hurting your mum and you kids, she was and hopefully someday again will be one of my greatest friends. but now you have a little brother on the way isn't that something that you can be excited about? Don't you want to be a big brother?" Ron asked with tears shinning in his eyes he tries to hide form his son _

That was the first time Hugo had ever seen his dad cry and he felt like he had to make him feel better after weeks of watching his mum nursing a broken heart it never struck him that his dad would be upset too and it rocked him to his core and he understood for the first time what the newspapers meant by broken family, they were all broken now.

"Hey Hughie, do you wanna come see the see the baby with me? Ephraim said he wouldn't cause babies are dumb but if you came too he might and I don't wanta go alone," Emberlyn said from the hall

"Sure kiddo go on and tell Ephraim I am going with you to see the baby if he wants to tagalong as well," Hugo said to the little blonde girl standing in his doorway.

* * *

Hermione isn't one for revenge but this time she just might go along with it within reason, "Tori, if you cause her line to fail it will effect the income what if they lose the house or worse cant feed all those kids?" She added to the discussion

"Silly Gryffindor, always have to worry about everything its not like I'm clearing her vault only causing a snafu with the new line, the same line one of her horrid friends thought to endorse by using our sweet innocent little Rosie as tabloid material. Now I know you have a heart of gold and all but this is taking it a bit too far think of Rosie now is what that wench did to her okay? Can you really let her or the bints she calls friends think its okay to attack our little Rosie Posy?" Tracy said

"Well no but…" was all Hermione got out before Pansy, who had joined them soon after Tracy and Tori, started in

"All those bimbos thought you would be too soft to do anything about it and they went and plastered Rosie on the front of some rag with out even a thought and you know that her father is useless totally and completely. We have to protect her honey no one else will. Surely don't want them to think she is an acceptable target now do you?"

"Of course not…" this time it was Narcissa who interrupted

"Then the only sensible thing to do is make her thoroughly regret the day she thought to attack a Malfoy, because Malfoys always get even, honey always."

Rose was listening to the entire exchange under the pretense of holding baby Acton, it made her smile when Narcissa called her a Malfoy. Rose and Narcissa were very close, Rose being the granddaughter Narcissa so desperately wanted and Narcissa being the only person who didn't feel the need to tell her she should forgive her father.

"Okay okay the lot of you win, we will make her and all those involved regret it. Do your worst, but do try to keep the children out of it" Hermione said, little did she know that this was all the beginning.

* * *

Lavender Weasley was in complete shock this could not be happening, but it was the article clasped in her hand proof enough of that. And there scowling up at her from the page Pansy Zabini nee Parkinson, of course it was those nasty Slytherins no one else would say such horrid things about her designs;

_quaint and simple,_

_ obviously trying to hard to stand out with the use of uncomplimentary colors, _

_my god daughter could put together better outfits and she has just learned to dress herself. _

This was going to ruin her line, no one would want to wear it after having one of the top fashion writers trash it so thoroughly. Hopefully Parvati could help her with the fall out, she always knows what to do. Then again, Lavender thought to herself it was her idea to use Rose's picture to plug the line in the first place. Ron was furious when he found that out, as mad as Lavender had ever seen him. He was still at his mother's house. He would come back he always does he can't very well let two marriages fail on him now can he. As much as Molly detested how they had gotten together she loved all her grandchildren and would be thoroughly disappointed in her youngest son if he put more of his children in a broken home.


End file.
